Most beds are used with bed sheets. People who have slept in a hotel or motel bed know by experience that the sheets can be tucked in very tightly. Tightly fitting sheets may give people a sense of order. Unfortunately, tight sheets are uncomfortable for one""s feet and toes. A person sleeping in a bed with tight bed sheets has a hard time turning over and moving due to the constriction around the feet. Where is the freedom for one""s feet?
The Original Foot Free Pillow will bring freedom to the foot by raising and retaining bed sheets above fitted sheets to form space for a user""s feet.